Technical Field
Embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to semiconductor memory devices and, more particularly, to a semiconductor memory devices including a reference voltage generator.
Discussion of Related Art
During a read operation, a memory device including memory cells of a single-ended bitline structure requires that a differential sense amplifier compare a data voltage output from the single-ended bitline and a reference voltage. Thus, an additional reference voltage generator is required to provide the reference voltage.
In general, various circuits such as a band gap reference (BGR), a control circuit, and voltage generation circuit are required to implement a reference voltage generator. This results in an increase in power consumption of a memory device and an increase in chip area.